A Spring Dream
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: They always say don't judge a book by its cover; it may be better than you think. They were so right about that... Niley


If you asked her for the definite explanation of snarky she'd just tell you her name. No one she knew had come-backs like hers. Nobody talked back to others like she did. She was sarcastic and certainly not shy. And many would actually say that this would be a positive thing about her. But it wasn't - not to her at least.

Because of her snarky and sarcastic attitude she didn't have a lot of friends. She was nice to everyone, don't get that wrong. People just thought that once she did start getting sarcastic she would start being rude as well. She actually was only joking when she'd be like she usually is. But people didn't know that. They got angry at her easily because of that.

Needless to say that most of the boys weren't that big of a fan of her when it came to dating. She was different from all the girls. While she would never complain to her friends about stuff that girls usually complain about, she would complain to her boyfriend once she had one and knew him long enough. She would start bitching about her nails or stuff like that. But she was actually being sarcastic again.

She was making fun of the girly girls, you could say. Of course that also got her a lot more people that didn't like her. Mostly girly girls, obviously. But it was just in her nature. And her nature made boys not consider her a prom date or a girlfriend. She was just the buddy to every boy she knew. She seemed to play it off like it was nothing but it actually was.

She didn't seem like it but she was the kind of girl that dreamed about her fairytale story. She wanted her Prince Charming to come. She wanted for the whole world to turn upside down for her just because he suddenly entered her life. It was pretty clear to her it would never happen like that but at least the right guy for her would be nice.

Her group was appreciative of her. She entertained them and held them together like the needed glue for a broken glass or something like that. Her group once 'broke up' because of several things and she was the one to get them together to talk it out. They ended up making up and it was all good again. A thing that she honestly didn't like about her group was though, that all of them had a respective other half.

She was the only single one and she hated it. Then again, she didn't show it in any way and obviously, she wouldn't say it either. She listen to her friends rave about their boyfriends or the guys about their girlfriend - though in most cases they were both in the same group anyway. She'd smile and just listen, imagining what it would be like to have a boyfriend.

There was exactly one guy that drove her over the edge by just looking at her - in two ways. She'd get so angry at him because he'd rile her up every chance he got but she also had the biggest crush on him which didn't make sense. Her heart beat would speed up when he'd walk buy but her nose would flare as well just by seeing him.

It was a love/hate relationship. They never really talked like normal people. She admired his looks but hated his attitude. And in her opinion she thought she knew he didn't like her. But she was okay with that since she hated his attitude. And no matter how big that crush on him - or more specific his looks - was; her pride was bigger than the crush so she chose to ignore the butterflies… if she could.

A usual day for her was always the same: get up, get dressed and all that stuff; go to school, be in school for however long the schedule said, go home, eat and go to work, try to put up with life during work and after, go home and do your homework, shower and go to bed.

Every once in a while she'd get time to hang out with her friends out of work. She worked a little diner around the corner. It wasn't the fanciest work and she didn't get paid that much but she could live with the money so it was all good. Not that she needed to live with the money since her parents both had good jobs; she just wanted to be independent every now and then.

An unusual day for her were days with special occasions like prom or birthdays or other sort of celebrations. And unfortunately, this was an unusual day. It was prom night in her Junior Year and she did not have a date. It was actually A Spring Dream - well, the prom was called like that since it was the spring dance.

The committee for the dance wasn't necessarily creative so the decorations were just flowers and fake trees. She helped prepare the gym for this dance that's why she didn't have to pay to get in. Not that she wanted to even attend this stupid dance. She didn't even have a date for this dance - she'd look like a loser.

But she never cared about that either. She wanted a boyfriend, not a date for a night. Though no matter how much she wanted a boyfriend, she never specifically looked for one. She wanted it to just happen; not to make it happen. If fate wanted her to die alone she guessed she had to. She didn't want to - but she would if god wanted her to. She was a hardcore Christian - as her family liked to call it.

Well, on this unusual day, she still had to work until five. The dance would start at seven and since she didn't have a date she wouldn't have to be ready extra early or anything. But before she had work - there was still school. But school would be okay since all the teachers were excited anyway. And don't ask her why they were excited - it was a student's dance.

"Oh my gosh, Miley, Shane is so romantic!" She sighed and turned to her friend as she closed her locker for the last time this week. It was the last class before school was over on the Friday of the spring dance. And one of her best friend was more than excited for the night.

"Wow, Mitchie, I'd like to have my hearing until I actually turn deaf because of my age." Mitchie giggled and shrugged innocently, blushing slightly. They started walking to their last class together. It was Drama and the teacher was crazy - it was like free period anyway so they didn't hurry up.

"Sorry… it's just; he bought my flowers everyday of the week that would go perfectly with the dance dress and… I can't even tell you how awesome it feels to say Shane's my boyfriend." Miley glanced at Mitchie and sighed quietly. _How I wish I knew already…_ She wanted to be able to say it as well - that somebody was her boyfriend. Miley smiled anyway and looked at Mitchie once again.

"And I can't tell you how awesome it feels that you can't tell me how awesome it feels to say Shane's your boyfriend. I mean, it's Shane. Ew." Mitchie giggled and shoved Miley gently. That's what her friends loved about Miley. She was just funny and witty - and fast with the answers, even if she was uncomfortable though nobody could ever tell.

"Shut up, Shane is cute. Yeah, he's dense… but cute." Miley laughed with Mitchie as they walked into the classroom. The same old feeling spread through her as she spotted the curly hair seated in the middle of the right half of the room. Anger but also the crush was felt in her stomach, both of the feelings trying to win the fight. Anger won though; like always.

"Ew, that again." Mitchie laughed as she saw what Miley was looking at - well, glaring at. The boy was talking to the person behind him, not noticing her.

"It's funny how everybody's still betting on you two getting together. You've never had a conversation before and yet everyone believes that you two will end up being with each other." Miley shrugged as they walked towards their seats which were pretty close to the now topic of the conversation.

"I guess it's the common High School story. Boy and girl hate each other, they somehow end up having to do something together and fall in love. All I have to say to that is… hell no. Never in my wildest dreams." Mitchie giggled as she glanced at the good looking guy.

"But he is cute…" Miley sighed. _As if I don't know that…_

"I never said he wasn't. I'm just saying that we don't know each other. We don't talk, we barely cross paths and if we do we don't look at each other. There's no connection there and honestly, I don't think I want there to be." Mitchie was confused, honestly. She in fact knew that Miley wanted a boyfriend but it confused Mitchie that Miley never acted on it.

"Why don't you want there to be any connection?" Miley shrugged and pulled out a pencil and a notebook though she knew she wouldn't need either.

"Because he's a massive jerk with the snottiest attitude I've ever seen in my life." Mitchie chuckled and pulled out her stuff as well.

"If you say so… But I thought you don't know him." Miley grinned at Mitchie.

"Do you think I need to _know_ a person to know _**about**_ a person? There's a difference in actually knowing someone and knowing how they are." Mitchie nodded impressed and grinned at their teacher as the disheveled looking lady entered the room.

"Kids, we have to talk about the dance. I want you to act on how you feel tonight. I want you to show the rest of the school what it is you really want. You don't have to say it - I just want you to show it. With the way you act, the way you dress or the way you just are. Be your real self tonight. This dance isn't called 'A Spring Dream' for nothing." Miley chuckled under her breath.

"I thought it was called like that because the committee is just so creative." She mumbled to Mitchie who started giggling in return. The teacher stopped talking and looked at the still giggling girl.

"Something funny, Ms. Albert?" Mitchie stopped and looked at the slightly older woman with big and innocent eyes.

"No, absolutely not." The woman looked at her for a few moments until she continued to talk about being yourself and just the dance in general. Miley chuckled and looked at Mitchie who shrugged in return.

"Anyway, as I was saying before something was 'absolutely not' funny, next year will be your last year and it will be over sooner than you think. This year, you still have a few chances to do what you always wanted to. Next year, time will fly by and you won't realize it but then, you're a grown-up. You won't have tons of friends at work and you won't be labeled 'prom-queen' or 'nerd' or 'jock'. It will be just you.

This is why I want you to be just you tonight. I want you to not judge others by what they wear or what they look like. I don't want you to judge them because they wear glasses or have braces or aren't as gifted in the chest area as some girls are. I don't want you to laugh at them because they aren't a size 0. I want you to be you and let others be themselves as well.

This dance is supposed to be fun. Some might define fun as making fun of others. But what you might find funny is hurtful to others. If you find something that hideous that you feel repulsed to look at it then you can go ahead and say it. But only because someone weighs a bit more than you or looks not like you doesn't make them repulsive." Miley stared at the teacher as she went on about rights and wrongs of judging.

Why did it fascinate her so much? Why was Miley so interested in this talk? Probably because what this woman was saying was so right. Miley slightly turned to her right to glance that the curly haired boy she hated but also liked in a way. Was he himself already or was he a totally different person at home? Why did she suddenly want to know so bad?

As her eyes still lingered on him, she suddenly noticed that he glanced her way as well. It was just a mere second but she could feel their eyes lock. She saw the deep brown stare directly into her oceanic blue ones. And then she blushed and turned forward again. Mitchie saw this - and smirked brightly. A lot of people would win some money soon.

"What I want you to do today is think about yourself. Don't talk to others - that's all I want from you. Think about yourself. You can draw, listen to music or do something else in your seat; play with your phone. I just don't want you to stand up, leave this classroom or talk to someone else. Just… think about yourself and be with you for this class.

And that someone you are in here will be the someone you will be at the dance tonight. If you draw you'll be an artist because that's who you are. If you listen to music you'll be a musician because that's who you are. Whatever you do - it's what makes you." Miley didn't quite understand the last part of the speech but she didn't dare ask the woman.

She just stared at the notebook in front of her and did what she was told to do. She let her thoughts drift around about herself. Who was she? Or better yet, who would she be in this big world once she was done with school? Big questions and she wasn't sure she could answer them until tonight. Maybe she was someone completely different than she was in school?

Miley glanced at the boy again and sighed. She knew who she wasn't - his girlfriend. But she didn't even know if she wanted to be his girlfriend. She hated him but that didn't mean she didn't like him. He looked at her again, this time not looking away. Miley felt her face heat up and she looked back at her notebook.

"Justin is so hot, seriously. You know what he did just yesterday? He made me go for a swim with him - even though it's not even that hot. So of course I said it was too cold and he then made me go in the hot tub with him and of course I said yes. And let me tell you, that boy has abs." Miley giggled as another best friend of hers talked about her boyfriend.

"I hope you do realize that you didn't make much sense…" Miley handed the girl a cup of coffee and then turned to hand the guy in the kitchen a new order of food. Now taking a sip of the coffee, the girl giggled and shrugged, putting the cup down again.

"So what? It doesn't make sense that Justin is so hot and yet… he is." Miley laughed and knelt down, getting some sugar for the coffee. Before the girl at the counter could even open her mouth, Miley had handed her the sugar.

"Alex… what did you drink this morning? Was it something that could've destroyed the rest of your brain cells?" Alex rolled her eyes and purred some sugar into her coffee before she handed it back to Miley. Miley put it back and turned around once again, taking the food that was placed in the window between the counter and the kitchen.

She quickly brought the food to the table and then went to take orders from other customers before she returned to Alex at the counter. She started fixing the drinks while Alex kept on talking about Justin.

"So, the way he asked me out for the dance was incredibly cute. We were in the hot tub and he was sliding closer and closer and then he started nibbling on my ear and-" Miley shook her head.

"Gross! Too many details! I just want to know how he did it, not what he did while asking you." Alex blushed slightly and giggled.

"Anyway, he suddenly had a dozen of roses in his hand - don't ask me where he got them from - and then he knelt in front of me. He really did… in the water, by the way. Anyway, he knelt in front of me and for a second he'd actually propose to me and then he started with 'I have a proposal for you' and I started freaking out saying we were too young.

Then he chuckled and said 'actually I meant to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me' and I was like, hell yeah - though I didn't say hell but that's not the point. And that's how he did it. He was looking mighty hot while doing it though." Miley raised an eyebrow and chuckled, leaning on the counter for a quick second.

"I'm sure… it's because he had such big abs, right?" Miley winked and served the orders to the tables. Alex stared after her with an open mouth. Did she just call her boyfriend hot? The girl huffed and took another sip of the coffee, waiting for Miley to come back. As Miley did that, she giggled at Alex' face.

"Did you seriously just call my boyfriend hot?" Rolling her eyes, Miley shook her head and wiped the counter because Alex spilled some coffee earlier.

"No, I just repeated your words. You said he had abs and I just repeated you… making fun of you while doing so but I just repeated you." Alex nodded sort of confused and finished her coffee. She slung her bag over her shoulder and put some change on the counter. She looked at it quickly, checking if it was enough and decided it was she looked up at Miley.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Have fun and you better show up at the dance tonight." Miley grinned and nodded.

"You know it." Alex giggled and left the diner. Miley sighed and grabbed another order the chef placed in the window. She carried it to the table that ordered it and smiled at them before she left to go behind the counter again. She waited for someone to want something or for someone to enter the diner so she had something to do.

While she waited, she started picking her nails. As she heard the door open she jumped and straightened up. But she frowned once she saw who it was. Miley sighed and put on a smile, trying her hardest to make it look honest. She managed a small one, but it was honest. She just thought about this big crush she unfortunately felt for him.

The smirk on his face was almost unbearable for Miley though. But she just ignored it and waited for hm to either find a table or come up to the counter though she didn't want him to do that actually. But he suddenly turned his gaze to her so she assumed he would walk up to the counter - which he did. Miley sighed but smiled anyway.

"Welcome at Frank's, what can we do for you? Do you want to eat something? Or do you want to drink something?" That wasn't what Miley was supposed to say but her mind went on overdrive thinking about liking him but hating him as well. It did not make any sense at all to her. He just made her nervous.

"I want to drink something, so can I have a coke, please,?" _He said please_, she thought and ignored his somewhat rude tone of voice. Miley nodded and turned around. She knelt down to get a glass for him and that's when she heard a low whistle. She got up and turned to the guy, glaring at him.

"Nice ass…" Miley blushed but still glared at him. Stupid her for liking him while hating him.

"You're the ass here." She poured him the coke and handed it to him. He smirked and shrugged.

"I guess we fit then - you have a nice ass and I am an ass…" Miley rolled her eyes and nodded at a customer waving at her to pay.

"Whatever…" She walked over to the older man and smiled at him friendly, adding up what he needed to pay. When she returned to the counter she saw him watching her as he took a sip from his coke. Miley sighed annoyed.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" But the boy just shook his head and chuckled, putting the glass of coke down.

"No, your face is perfect." As Miley felt her face heat up again she quickly turned around and pretended to was something while he chuckled behind her. _Nick Grey will be the death of me, _she thought before calming herself down and turning back around. She sighed as he stared at her, making her uncomfortable.

"What now?" He chuckled and shrugged finishing up his coke.

"Are you going to the dance tonight?" Miley looked at him confused and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am… why?" Nick shrugged and played with the empty glass in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair before he shrugged again.

"I don't know, I was just asking. You have a date?" It didn't sound surprised since he didn't know if she had a date. He was just asking if she had one.

"Uhm… yes? Of course I do, is that so impossible?" Nick shook his head and coughed a little, looking at the door. So Miley lied. She was just embarrassed to admit she didn't have a date. But Nick didn't need to know that, did he?

"No, I was just asking… well, I guess I'll see you there." He put ten dollars on the counter and left without looking back. Miley wanted to tell him that the money was far too much but when she saw that he was already on the other side of the street she shrugged and put it where she was supposed to. Miley sighed and put her forehead on the counter.

She just had an actual conversation with this guy - the guy she liked so much but hated at the same time. It really seemed impossible to like someone while hating them as well but it was possible and it was tearing her apart inside. What was she supposed to do? Get over his attitude and maybe try and get to know him? Or was she supposed to get over her crush and keep on hating him?

So many questions and there were no answers in sight. She had no one to turn to; no one to ask. Her parents weren't home that often and her mother wasn't that much interested in her daughter's love life as well. She wouldn't be that big of a help either. She would probably keep on saying how cute it was for Miley to have a crush on anyone.

Her friends couldn't know about her crush on Nick because all of them kept on saying how good they would be together and Miley kept on denying it. Suddenly changing her mind would set off a firework in her group. It would either be a positive kind of firework - the one you admire on New Year's Eve - or a negative one… the one that comes close to bombs. It could destroy their friendship.

That's why she decided to keep her feelings a secret. Maybe that was a big mistake - biggest mistake of her life even, but she didn't seem to find a way around it. She'd just keep all her thoughts bottled in until High School was over and she was able to finally move on from all this crap she's feeling. Her mind seemed to be messed up.

"Wow, it's like the depression zone here." Miley's head snapped up to meet Shane's eyes. Shane was another one of her best friend's. He was also one of those that didn't necessarily tell her that Nick was the one for her. He understood her - he was like a big brother to her. Miley chuckled a little and sighed right after.

"Yeah… sorry, I'm messed up today…" Shane raised an eyebrow and sat down on a stool at the counter.

"Today?" Miley threw him a glare as she handed him his usual glass of water. Shane winked at her as he gulped down the whole glass. Miley looked at him shocked. He's never downed the whole glass before.

"What's up with you today? Trying to drown your sorrows in water?" Shane laughed and handed her the empty glass, indicating her to fill it up again.

"No, I'm just really thirsty. I've been planning for tonight the whole day. Even in school - I haven't listened to a word the teachers said." Miley looked at him confused as he took a sip of the newly filled glass.

"What's there to plan? You go to the dance with Mitchie, you're going to have the time of your life and then you'll take her home and tell her you love her and she's going to cry and be happy. Because it's the first time you told her and even though it might not have seemed the perfect time to tell her she'll be more than happy because you did tell her and she loves you too… oh, wait…" Shane grinned at Miley as she spilled the secret Mitchie had told her weeks ago.

"She… loves me?" Miley's mouth dropped as she tried to find the words to say.

"I guess… I mean, obviously it looks like it. It isn't like she told me… I just guessed because… it's the way she looks at you. By the way, you love her too." Shane sighed as he thought Miley was telling the truth that she didn't know if Mitchie actually did love him.

"I was planning on taking her to the river court to tell her…" Miley smiled at him and patted his hand so he looked at her since he was looking down before.

"If you are to tell her there… well, I don't know but she won't turn you away for sure." Shane smiled at Miley gratefully. She had always the best words of help for everyone when it came to relationships even though she has never been in one before.

"Thanks Miles, you rock." Miley smiled at him and shrugged, playing it off as if it was nothing. Of course she was acting all cocky now. That's just who she was.

"Oh well, what else is new?" Shane laughed and put some money on the counter. He knew exactly how much a water was so he knew that it was enough he put there. Miley smiled and nodded at him as he waved and left the diner again. Before Miley could even do anything other than put the glass in the sink, Mitchie entered the diner.

Miley giggled as she saw the excited expression on her face. It seemed as if Miley was the one person everyone could tell anything. She was the group counselor or something like that. Thinking about that made Miley giggle only more. Mitchie laughed too and sat down where Shane had previously sat.

"Hello best friend, why are we laughing?" Miley chuckled and shrugged. She finished washing the glass and put it back.

"Because you look ridiculous right now but that's okay, I needed to laugh for a minute anyway." Mitchie just giggled and motioned for Miley to hand her the typical coke she had whenever she went to the diner which was every day anyway. Miley put it in front of her.

"Thank you… why did you need to laugh? Something bad happened?" Miley shook her head and sighed a little.

"Nope… just thinking about tonight. I'll be the only one without a date and that is just horrible because I told someone I did have a date so he'll know I lied." Mitchie put the glass down and raised her eyebrows.

"A he? You lied to a boy who might have asked you out if you hadn't told him you had a date? Miley!" Miley jumped back and looked at Mitchie with big eyes.

"What? The guy we are talking about was Nick Grey. The jerk I hate. He just wanted to make fun of me so I lied." Mitchie put a hand on her forehead and groaned frustrated.

"You are unbelievable. How would you know about him just making fun of you? Maybe he did want to ask you out last minute." Miley shook her head.

"No, he didn't. I could see it in his eyes that he just wanted to laugh at me for not having a date. And now I'm screwed because I don't have a date even though I said I had a date but I don't have one for that freaking dance I have to go because you guys just won't let me stay at home!" Mitchie chuckled quietly.

"No need to go all Drama queen on me. So, you'll just always say that he's had to go to the toilet or that he just went to get you something to drink… or he just went to talk to some of his friends. Nick will never find out." Miley nodded and sighed again. Mitchie grinned at her.

"So… guess what I just found out?" Miley smiled at her and motioned her

"I just realized… that I love Shane. And I'm going to tell him tonight." Miley burst out laughing for a few moments until she cleared her throat, trying to calm down. She couldn't tell Mitchie. But her best friend looked at her confused already.

"What?" Miley sighed and bit her lip, shaking her head.

"Nothing… uhm, you will?" Mitchie looked down hurt as she saw that Miley was about to laugh again.

"I wanted to but… obviously it's even ridiculous to you so Shane would probably die from laughing too much or something… I won't tell him then." Miley gasped and shook her head, putting one hand on Mitchie's.

"No! That's not why I'm laughing! I'm just… I just remembered this joke that Alex told me earlier… she was here before. And it was funny - it was about love! That's why I laughed… because it was about love. And I think you should tell Shane… but wait until the end of the night or something. It's because… the mood will be right. Just think about it - you take a walk along the… wherever you're taking a walk at and then you turn to him and say it…" Mitchie looked at Miley skeptically.

"O…kay? Uhm, I'm going to pretend you didn't sound high while saying that… anyway, you really think I should tell him?" Miley nodded and grinned at Mitchie.

"Yes, I do think so… just wait for as long as you can, okay?" Even though Mitchie was confused she nodded. After the girl finished her glass she put change on the counter and put on her jacket.

"Well, I'm going to leave now… you know, got to get ready for Shane… and the dance, of course." Miley giggled and winked at her before she waved and watched Mitchie skip out of the diner. Miley sighed and wiped the counter again. She turned to look at the clock. Thirty minutes then she'd be off to get ready. _This is going to be a nightmare…_

Miley entered the gym at around eight. She wasn't sure if she should be early or late so she decided for eight. She didn't even know when the dance started anyway so eight seemed like the right time. It wasn't. It seemed like she was the last person to enter the gym. It was packed and you could see all the happy couples dance around. It was one of the first times that Miley felt left out and alone.

She walked over to the bar and grabbed a punch. There wasn't much she could do at the moment. That's when she thankfully spotted her friends on the other side of the room. Miley groaned quietly and started walking towards them. On the way she bumped into someone, making her almost spill the drink over her. But she jumped back and let it spill on the floor instead.

Miley gasped and looked up only to blush deeply but making her nostrils flare in anger as well. She glared at him while trying to calm her heart down. It was incredibly confusing to hate somebody you have a crush on. You have no idea what to actually feel when you're near them. Miley sort of shivered from the anger towards him… or maybe from the proximity she only noticed then.

"I'm sorry, oh my gosh…" Miley bit her lip and shook her head. Who else would it be other than Nick Grey?

"It's okay… the dress is okay though." Nick chuckled. Miley looked at him confused. _Why the hell is he chuckling?_ She glared at him again. He quickly wiped the smile off his face and cleared his throat.

"Sorry… so, where's your date?" Miley chocked on herself as she started to think about what she was going to tell him. Just as she was about to say something, Alex appeared behind her, answering for her.

"You have a date? Miley doesn't have a date. She's here alone, with us. So technically, she's not alone. She's just dateless." Miley closed her eyes and bit her lip. It was out in the open. Nick was going to laugh, she just knew it. And there it was; the chuckle that would lead to a laughing fit.

"Wait… you lied to me about your date? You don't have a date?" And then he did start laughing. Miley swallowed the lump in her throat and suppressed the tears that were forming in her eyes. She looked at Alex who had no idea what she'd just done. Miley slowly shook her head and then sent her a sad smile.

"Thanks for that Alex…" Nobody had ever seen Miley like that. She'd always have a sarcastic remark. She would just brush off the laughing and the making fun of her but this night was different. And it was Nick. The guy she hated and the guy she had a crush on. To say she was embarrassed would be a lie. She could've died right there.

That's why she more or less stormed off. She actually just walked out of the gym and towards the school building, hoping that it was open so she could go to the secret balcony she would walk off to whenever she wanted to be alone. To her luck the doors of the tall building opened and she could escape up there.

Once she was up on the balcony that was full of plants and trees she sat down on the ground and sighed. Her tears had already fallen and there weren't many left anyway. She wiped her cheeks and thanked god that she was wearing waterproof make-up. At that thought she chuckled to herself. Only Miley would think something like that in a situation like this.

She was just embarrassed about Nick finding out she didn't have a date. It was embarrassing enough that she's never had a boyfriend before. Lying about not having a date to a boy you hate but have a crush on just so he wouldn't make fun of her was something even more embarrassing. Just lying was awkward enough but him finding out about it was a whole other level of awkward.

Miley got up off the floor and leaned onto the railing of the balcony. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes for a second. Then she opened them and caught a shooting star flying across the almost black sky. Miley chuckled quietly and closed her eyes again. _I wish my prince would finally come…_ She believed in stuff like that.

She believed in fairytales that happen in real life. She believed in wishing when you saw a shooting star or the clock showed 11:11. Even though nothing ever happened when she did wish for it. She still believed in all that. Maybe something would finally happen?

Reopening her eyes, Miley looked to her left. She immediately jumped back and stared at the thing sitting on the railing next to her. The longer she looked at it the more disgusted she got. Miley shivered and looked up at the sky annoyed.

"Are you serious? What, am I supposed to kiss the frog now?" The green somewhat slimy thing jumped closer to her as if he wanted to answer her question. Miley groaned and let her head fall forward, lowering it to look at the ground. Miley glanced at the frog and sighed annoyed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this… I can't believe I'm even thinking about it… ugh." Miley leaned closer to the frog. She's read the fairytale before; she'd kiss the frog and he'd turn into a hot prince that would swipe her off her feet. She'd be happy… but she'd have to kiss a frog. Just as her lips were about to touch the frog someone cleared their throat.

Miley jumped and turned around. She blushed furiously as the frog hopped away. Miley looked around embarrassed as she realized she'd been caught trying to kiss a frog because she thought it'd turn into a prince. She cleared her throat and looked at the person that interrupted her and probably saved her from a lot of diseases she could've caught if she did kiss that frog.

"Uhm… hi…" The guy chuckled and walked up to her. _Of course, of all the people that could've walked up here it had to be Nick, didn't it? _Miley looked away and sighed.

"Hey… so, no date then?" Miley groaned and chuckled embarrassed.

"Nope… no date. I lied. Nobody likes me and I'm a loser, there you go, I said it." Nick shook his head and looked at Miley.

"You're not a loser. You just desperately tried to convince me that I was too late. And a lot of people like you." Miley shook her head and wanted to say something until she stopped and turned to Nick.

"Wait… what did you just say?" Nick chuckled and moved a little closer to Miley, still looking at her. But now he was looking into her eyes.

"I said you were trying to convince me I was too late… I wanted to ask you out, if I'm completely honest." Miley stared at him with an open mouth. All thoughts flew out of her head and the only words that repeated themselves over and over again were '_I wanted to ask you out'. _Nick chuckled and nodded, somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know. I decided that it was time to do something about… well, about…" Miley shook her head confused.

"What are you talking about? Wasn't it always like you hate me and I hate you and that's it? And now you wanted to ask me out?" Nick shrugged and moved closer to Miley again. Her breath got caught in her throat as she could feel his breath on her face.

"Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to do. And then you said you had a date… and that's it." Miley couldn't say anything. She could just shake her head, trying to process what he just said. Seeing her shake her head, Nick saw his only chance to convince her in one swift movement. He leaned forward and crashed his lips on hers.

Miley gasped which made her open her mouth which led to Nick gently slipping his tongue into her mouth. After that she realized what was happening and she slowly started to kiss back. Nick put his hands on either side of her face and put all the passion he had in him in that kiss. Miley quietly moaned just thinking about it and Nick smiled.

She slowly pulled back and looked at him with big eyes. They had closed while they kissed but now they popped open and stared at the guy in front of her shocked. Had he just kissed her? Did she just kiss back? And why did it feel like she actually wanted it? Why did she like it? And why did her opinion on him - that he was an ass and a jerk.

He never was a jerk to her in the first place. He was just mean to others. Never to her and it only really occurred to her now that it was like that. And he just kissed her and she liked it. In fact, she wanted to kiss him again. But they had to talk first. She was a bitch to him, she realized, for no reason at all. She just thought that what she saw he was doing to others would be what he would do to her if they got close.

But he liked her all along. They always say don't judge a book by its cover; it may be better than you think. It was true; you should never judge a book by how it seems on the outside. Miley looked at Nick with her big eyes, still confused why he kissed her though.

"Why… why did you do that?" Nick chuckled and cupped her cheeks once again.

"Because… all this time I've known you - just seeing you was enough for me to like you. And I've liked you for so long now. And then Ms. K said about this being the almost last chance we get for being ourselves and doing stuff we want to do and this year will be the last year we have time to do this stuff because next year it will all go by so fast and I just thought it was time. It was time to tell you - to let you know how I feel about you… I really like you, Miley; I have for the longest time now." Miley blinked a bit until she smiled a small smile.

"Believe it or not but I really like you too… I really do and I did for a longer time now. But while I liked you, I also hated you. This doesn't make sense, I know. I just thought you were this big jerk and that… that you acted like a dick but… I guess that's not true and instead of acting on my crush on you I acted like I didn't like you because… well, I thought you were a jerk. Anyway, the point is, I really like you too." Nick smiled and softly kissed her nose.

"So… does that mean what I really hope it means?" Miley chuckled and shrugged.

"You got to tell me what you hope it means because I can't read minds." Nick chuckled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I hope it means I can call you mine." Miley grinned and moved her head closer to him.

"Well then you hoped right, boyfriend." Nick raised an surprised eyebrow and leaned down again, kissing her. Miley opened one eye seeing she had closed the other and looked up at the sky. _Thanks for sending him…_ She closed the eye again and smiled into the kiss. As she wrapped her arms around him, she giggled, feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

_A Spring Dream, huh? Well, this is definitely a dream come true. _Miley rolled her eyes at herself as she thought about that dream. She wasn't sure if this was a beautiful dream or a nightmare but she loved it right now. So maybe it was a beautiful dream come true. But this dream - this fairytale - wouldn't end, that's what Miley knew for sure.


End file.
